The indulgence and participation in games has existed for centuries. Individuals have engaged in a variety of games over the centuries to stimulate competition, camaraderie and enjoyment. Many styles and types of games exist. In a recent popularized game, Beer Pong, also know as “Beirut”, is a beverage drinking game in which players throw a ping pong ball across a table with the intent of landing the ball in one of several cups of a beverage, such as, for example, beer on the other end.
Beer Pong typically includes two, two-player teams, one on each side of a table, and a number of cups set up on each side. Rules may vary widely. In one example, a Beer Pong game can have six or ten plastic cups arranged in a triangle on each side. The number of players on a team can vary as well, from one to three or more. When a ball lands in a cup, as a consequence, the opposing team consumes the beer in that cup. In this particular example of a Beer Pong game, the game is won by eliminating the other team's cups before all of one's own cups are eliminated. The losing team consumes the beer remaining in the winning team's cups.
The popularity of Beer Pong has increased over the years, as reflected in the article displayed from www.associatedcontent.com. The game of Beer Pong has had particular popularity at colleges in the United States. A national organization exists for the Beer Pong game, for example, see the website www.nbpl.net.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a card-guided projectile and target game, which can be employed with a beverage drinking game, as well as related methods of use. The present disclosure describes an improvement over the prior art games and technology.